Bewitching Love
by lovewitch and loveprincess
Summary: Ever wondered the witch ends up as a good guy and the princess ends up as the bad guy? This is a SS and a lil' bit of ET fan fiction. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Bewitching Love

By: Jasmine and Aria-chan

Date: May 8, 2005

Disclaimer: WE do not own CCS only CLAMP does… **sniffs**

Summary: Ever imagined the witch ends up as a good guy and the princess ends up as the bad one? This is a total S/S with a bit of E/T romance or better-said drama? Fan fiction!

Aria-chan: Hey everyone, my friend and I decided to make a fan fiction.

Jasmine: We shared our ideas!

Aria-chan: Just like they say two heads are better than one!

Jasmine: We hope so… anyway the plot of this story was a result from one of our bickering… he he

Aria-chan: Well I am love witch that means I am the good guy and you're the bad princess!

Jasmine: Nope, I'm not!

Aria-chan: Yes you are!

Jasmine: Humph! No!

Kero-chan: You two just shut up! **Coughs** readers please just scroll down for the story.

Aria-chan and Jasmine: And don't forget to review!

Prologue

Once in a kingdom there lived a prince who hated people who knows of magic. He was Syaoran Li; he hated such people that he used his power as a prince to make a law in his kingdom. All people will be prohibited in learning magic and stuff. Anyone who knows such will be greatly punished.

One day in the Li kingdom:

"Eriol, what have you found out about him?" Prince Li asked his best friend and cousin. Eriol Hiriigizawa (Jasmine: is the spelling of his name correct?) knows about magic. Truly Prince Li hated people like Eriol, but Eriol was different. He was the one who helped him and he made an exemption for him.

"Prince Li, I am sorry but I feel a slight aura from him..." Eriol said but trailed of on what he was going to say. 'He is a magician,' Eriol thought and decided to keep it. Syaoran have always been like this, whenever a wanderer came upon their kingdom, he would always make them face him... and make him study them. (Aria: Just in case you're confused the him is Eriol and the he is Syaoran. In this sentence k?) He is gifted with an ability to know people if they have auras that indicates they knows any magic ability. And if he found out that they knows magic they will be greatly punished…

The Syaoran he knew was not really like this… after his father died he became like this. The king died because of a curse that a witch cast on him. And after that Syaoran loathed all people who know magic. Many magicians, wizards, sorcerers… and people who study magic were exiled. (Jasmine: Hey, magicians, wizards and sorcerers are just the same ne?)

Some place away from Li Kingdom:

'Mother why have you cast a powerful spell like that in this forest? Many poor wanderer may be attacked by this deadly spell?' a girl with auburn hair asked to her self softly.

"Sakura, I do not want you to dispel this spell we will need this to protect ourselves," a woman with long curly black hair said to the girl as if reading her thoughts.

"Yes, mother," Sakura, said to her mother. She was Sakura Kinomoto; she was born in a world of magic and witchcraft. Her father is a sorcerer and her mother is a witch. But her father was killed; the former King Li killed him. That is why she hated any one who is related to the Li by blood. They lived here faraway from the kingdom, because of the law Prince Li made. She loathed Prince Syaoran, who would kill any wanderer that stumbles in his kingdom if he/she knows some magic… Her mother Elizabeth was all the family left to her. But Elizabeth has been treating her badly after her father died. She vowed to herself that one day after she mastered witch crafty, she would came to the Li and avenge her father's death.

END OF PROLOGUE

Jasmine: So what is your opinion so far? Is it too dramatic? Please tell me…

Aria-Chan: It is dramatic so much because it came from your ideas!

Jasmine: Humph! Anyways thanks for people who even bothers to read this… feel free to ask Aria-chan and me your questions… Please review!

Aria-chan: Yup! Please Review!

If you are confused about Sakura's father's death and Syaoran's father's death there will be a chapter explaining about that… but I'm very sorry. We can't tell that now… oh and don't worry at next chapter Sakura and Syaoran will meet…

That's all! Ja!


	2. How they met

_**Bewitching Love **_

By: Jasmine and Aria-chan

Date: May , 2005

Disclaimer: WE do not own CCS strictly and only CLAMP does…

Summary: Ever imagined the witch ends up as a good guy and the princess ends up as the bad one? This is a total S/S with a bit of E/T romance fiction!

Aria-chan: Back everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed(_emeralddestiny,dbzqtfan2004, music candy andKenny's grounded all the time_)and even to those who bother to read this!

Jasmine: Yes! We truly thank you people! Here's chapter 1 because we know that you'll be lost in our story if we don't post this as fast as possible.

Aria-chan: Yeah, Jasmine-Chan's right! Hope you'll love it!

Kero-chan: Hey stop babbling you two, so they could go on with the story!

Aria-chan and Jasmine: Ok Kero! Just don't forget to review!

Chapter 1

How they met… _(Aria-chan: What a title?)_

In the gates of the Li Kingdom:

"Prince Syaoran what are you doing at this time at the forest? At twelve o' clock you'll have lunch with Princess Yvette of the Kobanawa Kingdom. You need to get ready though…" Eriol said as he watched Syaoran prepare his horse.

"Eriol, I will be at the forest hunting. And about Princess Yvette tell her to postpone our lunch today. We'll hold it at other day. Please tell mother, I'll be out in the forest for a while I may be back this evening." Syaoran said to Eriol.

"Very well then Prince Syaoran, take care of yourself," Eriol said. 'I feel some unknown aura in there…' Eriol thought. "Wait Syaoran! I'll just come with you," Eriol decided.

"No Eriol, I'll just be fine. What do you think of me? That I'll be lost in there? I can protect myself do not worry." Syaoran said.

"Very well then…" Eriol said defeated. _(Jasmine: You don't know how right you are Eriol…)_

At the Forest:

Syaoran was in the forest; he hasn't found his target yet. He decided to stop at the river for a while. He cupped some water in his hands and drank from it. He was busily enjoying the water when he heard the rustling of the leaves. He looked around and readied his sword.

Just then a huge bear appeared. It was very big, the bear attacked him. He wasn't weak Hesaw that the bear has some magic powers because from time to time it changes its appearance. It hit him once, twice, thrice, until his body can no longer take the blows he receives from the beast. He was slowly losing his consciousness… suddenly he heard a female voice. He noticed black manteau and somewhat wizardry hat before he passed out. _(Aria-chan: Just forgive Jasmine-chan she doesn't have things about fashion and stuff… just think you see the clothes witches wears…)_

At a cabin Somewhere In the Forest:

Syaoran felt something warm covering the part of his body that aches so much. He thennoted to him self that those parts was wounded. He slowly moved his fingers… then followed by his eyes. Amber eyes met emerald ones… He saw the most rare emerald eyes that could easily captivate anyone in them.

"Where am I?" He managed to say as they broke away at their staring competition. _(Jasmine: He he staring competition… just can't think of any…)_

The maiden must have sensed this as a shade of red appeared on her face. "You are at my humble home your highness," the maiden said very politely.

"What happened to me? Who are you? Where is the beast? And the witch?" he said. Too many questions rummaging thru his head. Was that a witch he saw before he passed out?

"I'm sorry your highness but I found you at the river. You were badly bleeding. I am sorry but maybe you encountered the beast of the witch here in the forest…" she said but her voice trailed of as if wanting to say something about the witch.

"What is your name, may I ask?" Syaoran asked. Realizing things bit by bit. He still wondered what is the name of this beautiful maiden before him.

"I am Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto your highness," the maiden said.

Sakura's Point of View:

I was walking down at the forest when I sensed someone. Just then a bear appeared out of nowhere. I recognized it as one of my mother's deadly spells. I hurriedly followed the bear that sprinted and attacked the poor wanderer. The beast have cornered him near a cliff, he was wounded very badly. I immediately broke the spell.

As I approached the man, I recognized him as the Prince Syaoran. I felt anger rush over me… this is the son of the man who killed my father. I readied my self; thought of what to cast so that I can kill him and avenge my father's death. I heard his father; the king died because of a deadly disease as what my mother told me. So now I can avenge my father, everything is fair between the whole Li clan and us. That way mother will be proud of me.

But then I noticed his serene face, his limp form that made me want to help him… tend those bleeding wounds. Before I knew it I took him home.

I changed into my usual attire; something that make me look just like an ordinary village girl. I thought it would be much better to disguise. I heard of him so much. Like he hated people who knew of magic… people like me.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Aria-chan: Hmm… so that's how they met…

Jasmine: Yep right! So I say that you figured out who's the witch who helped Syaoran ne?

Aria-chan: They did have!

Jasmine: People we can't decide of what to do next chapter, if you want themto spend time together? Or Syaoran will come back to the castle… hmmm, which is which? Will you tell us on your review? We'll really appreciate it!

Aria-chan: Yes, oh and remember please review. Flames are welcome.

Jasmine: Yup, they'll help us improved more!

Aria-chan: Um, Ms. Emerald we are both girls... sorry about the spelling mistakes. The truth is because we only share ideas and Jasmine-chan's the one who works in this story. While me I work at our other story which will be posted anytime soon. Please try to read it too... Game of love

Jasmine: Aria-chan stopadvertising your story here at my fan fiction!

Aria-chan Hmph! Jasmine-chan, I'll never advertise your story at my story!

Jasmine: Okay, Okay!Ano... sorry for short chapter...but we'll try tomake it longer as possible...Thank you for all of your compliments...

Aria-chan: That's it then! Till next chapter!

Jasmine: Hope you like this one… Please Review!

That's all

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bewitching Love**_

By: Jasmine and Aria-chan

Date: June 11, 2005

Disclaimer: WE do not own CCS, strictly and only CLAMP does…

Summary: Ever imagined the witch ends up as a good guy and the princess ends up as the bad one? This is a total S/S with a bit of E/T romance fan fiction!

Jasmine and Aria-chan: Thanks for the review/s minna-san! Sorry also took us long to update… me specifically, (Jasmine) I have been busy those past days or weeks? And I'll be busier this month… we are again back to school, so please bear with me if I'll update more slowly… and please again forgive me if this is such a short chappy…

Aria-chan: Hello and hi mina-san! Here we are again delivering to you chapter 2.

Jasmine: Hope you'll like it! Actually we had hard time planning about this chapter! This is why now, officially, Aria-chan and me worked together… imagine were writing a story without actually having all planned?

Aria-chan: Please review and review and review…. Oh! Don't forget to read kay?

Chapter II

Eriol tried to follow Syaoran. He just left a notice to the majesty that he and Syaoran would go on hunting. But he ended up lost. "What the hell," Eriol said to no one in particular. "I never expected this forest to be this big!"

He then reached a waterfall. He sat down near it. He thought it'll be better to meditate once in a while and since his in this forest then it wouldn't be that bad. (Aria-chan: Lol, where Eriol is too far away from where Syaoran is. They are divided by a cliff kay? And below the cliff is another kingdom! We just used the meditate thingy okay?)

Afterwards, he heard someone- no sensed someone. He prepared for anything to come… then he sensed the person's aura somewhere not to far. He decided to come instead to whatever he sensed. Then out of sudden he heard a voice…

_Can this be love?  
I'm feelin right now  
I know for certain I'm feelin right now  
I don't recall ever feeling this way  
Tell me what does one say  
The one who makes me feel this way _

Can this be love?  
I'm feelin right now  
I am not sure of this feelin somehow  
Why do I tremble whenever you're near?  
I can't seem to say  
My words so you'll hear

This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you  
It's the first time  
I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times  
I tell you once again  
This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you…

Can this be love?  
A sweet and melodic voice…

He looked to see the woman, she has raven-colored hair, but he cannot see her eyes because it was kept close as she sang.

_I'm feelin right now  
I love the feelin it's giving me now  
Voice inside me is guiding me now  
Is telling me now  
To take your hand and say  
_

He waited for her to open those closed eyes as he continue listening to her. And when she opened her eyes he saw a pair of amethyst eyes, which captivated him._  
_

_This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you  
It's the first time  
I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times  
I tell you once again  
This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you…  
_

The maiden has not yet seen him as she continue the song. The voice soothed his nerves, he found him self trapped in her melodic voice.

_  
This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you  
It's the first time  
I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times  
I tell you once again  
This is the first time  
This is the first time  
It's the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you…_

Tomoyo Daidouji was singing in the forest. She wanted to sing and she goes to the forest just to find some peace and sing for the animals. She has a pale complexion and raven-colored hair that past up to her waist. And she has a rare pair of amethyst eyes that mostly are her mirror to her emotions.

Just then after a while of singing Tomoyo heard a sound, she looked everywhere and met blue eyes covered by a spectacle. They stare at each other for a while captivated by their eyes. After minutes of gazing at each other the two broke away.

Eriol silently cursed himself and the poor twig. BLASTED! The amethyst-eyed maiden saw him. He smiled after their stare and went to her.

Tomoyo just stayed in her position eyeing the man before her instead of shouting at him angrily. He is tall and has navy blue hair but what captivated her are his blue eyes. She just looked at him then blurted out remembering what has he done, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Eriol looked at her, enchanted by her voice, "I'm sorry fair maiden, and I'm in this forest in search of my friend, a young prince. But then I'm afraid I lost track of him and become lost in this forest. Out of blue, I heard your sweet and melodic voice that I couldn't help but listen and admire," he said all words coming from his heart.

She then blushed at his compliments. "T-thank you," she stuttered.

"I am Eriol Hiriigizawa fair maiden. Can you give me the honor of knowing your name?" Eriol said lifting her hand and kissed it softly.

Tomoyo blushed then smiled and said, "I am Daidouji Tomoyo, nice meeting you Hiriigizawa-san,"

"No, the pleasures all mine, Daidouji-san," Eriol said.

At The Kobanawa Castle

"What?" Princess Yvette roared angrily through the castle. "Yvette a princess is not to act like that," the queen said as she enters. "It's a s---"

"It's a shame, I know your majesty," Yvette said through gritted teeth. How dare he? How dare the prince to post pone their lunch for a stupid hunting?

"And it's also a disgrace dear if you cut someone speaking," the queen lessoned.

"Damn it! Shame what a disgrace, I hate all of this damn it!" Yvette muttered to her self but not to soft because the queen heard it.

"Yvette!" The queen gasped and other ladies in the room looked at them. "Mother, please excuse me," Yvette said before bowing and left without waiting for her mother's reply.

The queen just looked at her retreating back, it was always like this when the Prince would postpone their lunch. It was about the 20th time? But Yvette was always trying to invite him for a lunch together; she never stops. There was only about some time when the prince came for a lunch or dinner with them because of Queen Yelan.

Yvette went at her room. 'Can't the prince act for a prince just once?

This is about the20th time he postponed our lunch meeting for his "precious businesses!" Do he really want to humiliate her that much?'

She growled, she had enough of excuses. She will have him no matter what. She didn't care if he loved him or not, no matter what he'll be hers…

The End

A/N:

Jasmine: I know… boring… but my mind isn't working really right… it's full of assigns… trigonometry, geometry, chemistry, biology and physics… then we have journalism… ahhhhhhh… I'm going nuts! () I'm a third year high school by the way if you're wondering… enough of my babble… please R&R. Even if it is boring… Thank you for reading!

Aria-Chan's note: Hey, jasmine-chan this is more about Tomoyo and Eriol ah? And the song is Can This Be love… We know this is not appropriate for the chapter, but let's just say she's singing for the animals… kay? Oh and the song is not ours! Sarah Geronimo owns it. (Singer here in the Philippines, anyone who knows this song please tell us! It's not our favee kay? Just want it as that!) That's all I have to say in case all the reader's noticed this, (That there is NO Syaoran and Sakura here in this chapter) make sure Jasmine-chan there'll be Sakura and Syaoran on the next chapter! Sayonara!

Another Author's Note From Jasmine:

Ja everyone! Please R&R oh… and expect my story to be updated more slow or late… and my ideas… because of all those school work I seem to start forgetting my plot… I am a forgetful person I admit … and please forgive me for that. I admit also that I'm sort of forgetting all the ideas I have when I started this story. (I tried to write it all, because I'm slow in typing… but what I have written gone lost…) I may abandon this fic for some time but I'll try to finish it, in all I can!

Once again Ja! ()

Dewa-mata!


End file.
